


You Can't Possibly Mean That

by vsnow



Series: HP/FB Prompts [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: Queenie found herself in the very room she had first met Grindelwald.It was then, alone in that room, that she realized the gravity of what she had just done.





	You Can't Possibly Mean That

**Rosegold - “You can’t possibly mean that.”**

~*~

Queenie found herself in the very room she had first met Grindelwald.

It was then, alone in that room, that she realized the gravity of what she had just done.

She had made the decision to leave her family and friends.

 _For their benefit_ She reminded herself.

But she had left them all the same.

She could still remember her sister’s voice call out to her as she disapparated away.

Queenie wrapped her arms around herself, holding herself.

Usually she welcomed the silence, crowds could overwhelm her so. But in this case the quiet only served to magnify her own thoughts.

She could see Jacob’s face just before she had turned her back to him.

It was all for the better. Hopefully they would see that. Surely they must understand that she had to do this…

A figure appeared with a harsh crack into the space next to her.

She recognized the other woman as the one whom had sheltered her from the rain. Unfortunately she had forgotten any sort of name.

The woman noticed her in a second, “I am very glad you have decided to join us.” Vinda greeted, quickly turning to the business at hand, “But sadly we have no time to chat. We are no longer safe in Paris.”  

“Why?”

It was a completely valid question and Vinda pondered what she should say, if she should mention the dragon apparition that would soon envelop all of the city.  

Instead she held out a hand to the other, “Come.” She urged, “As I said, it is not safe.” Hoping her words alone would be enough to sooth this new recruit.

Just then another crack rang through the air and Grindelwald also joined them in that room, looking rather displeased with the turn of events. He brushed the expression off his face quickly as he saw the two acolytes still present.

Vinda dropped her hand, stepping back to allow room for Grindelwald to speak if he so wished. He had much more of a gift for speaking. Perhaps Queenie would be more compliant if the words came from him. After all, he had been the one to persuade her to join after merely speaking for a short few minutes.

“We must leave for Nurmenguard at once.” Grindelwald spoke calmly, though he knew of the danger they were in if they didn’t move fast, “Queenie, I must apologize for such short notice, but it is no longer safe here for us. You saw how the aurors attacked, they will not rest until they find us.”

And it was just as Vinda had expected.

Queenie nodded, “Where is Nurmenguard?”

“Austria.”

“So far!”

“It will take no time at all.” Vinda pulled out a bag of floo powder, handing it to Grindelwald.

They gave Queenie a quick lesson in pronunciation, not wishing her to end up anywhere aside from the castle. And the three, one by one stepped through the fire the others had also escaped through.

Queenie wondered for a moment if she was in the right place.

The room was spacious, and though it was lavish it had a warmth to it. She looked out of the windows toward the snow covered mountains, it was a dramatic change from all she had known of cities.

Queenie focused her attention on the two figures before her. They both regarded her with such curiosity.

“Only we know of this place.” Grindelwald tried to comfort, thinking she may be concerned by his earlier words of the auror pursuit, “We are safe here.”

This did little to ease her deeper concern. She felt cut off now even more than before. Queenie nodded, looking down at her shoes.

Grindelwald looked to Vinda, she seemed to notice the same.

“I will leave you to get settled.” Grindelwald told Queenie, acknowledging that she had had a long day.

Vinda turned to her leader, questioning without words if she should go with him. He gave her a slight shake of the head before taking his leave, “I look forward working with you in the future.” He gave Queenie one last welcome.

Queenie was lost in thought, and when she looked up from her shoes the eyes that still surveyed her did not help her anxiety.

“I must just be tired.” Queenie finally spoke, hoping to remind the other that Grindelwald had promised her rest.

“I will show you to your room then.”

And queenie was a bit surprised, “I already have a room?”

Vinda nodded, motioning with a hand for the other to follow, “There is always room for those in need, for those who will help us.”

Queenie was led down the hall, finding her assigned room not at all far from where they had begun.

Vinda opened the door, allowing Queenie to enter, “This is where you will be staying.” She confirmed, watching as Queenie stepped in, taking her time to look about, “You are very quiet. Do you not find the room comfortable?”

Queenie turned on her heals, “It’s great and all but, well…” She watched as Vinda sat herself on the bed as though it were her own. And in that moment Queenie felt it silly to share her juvenile complaint.

She was homesick, even after being away for little more than an hour.

Vinda waited for the other to continue, but when no further words came she took it upon herself to share her own truth, “It is understandable to be uncertain, you have faced a great change. I feel the same with every new place I go. Was it the right and best choice, a success?  I consider this last rally a success, a great victory.”

“How so?” Queenie questioned, stopping her aimless wandering to walk closer to where the other woman sat.

“You decided to join us. A brilliant witch such as yourself. That alone, having you understand this vision of the future. That in itself is a success.”

“You can’t possibly mean that.” Queenie felt like laughing. She was the coffee girl, good only to serve those more important. But in this place, in all of her interactions with them, Grindelwald and Vinda seemed to see her as more than a secretary.

She could actually do something more than MACUSA had ever given her the freedom to do.

“But I do.” Vinda assured, “Whatever it is you are fighting for, if it is you, I am sure it will come to fruition from this choice you have made.” She stood. It only served to emphasize her point, “Your sacrifice of comfort will one day be rewarded by success.”

“Thank you.” Queenie watched Vinda as she seemed to move to leave, feeling a renewed sense of loneliness wash over her.

Once again she would be left alone.

“My room is right next to yours.” Vinda offered, seeming to understand, “If ever you feel alone, feel free to come to me with your concerns.”

Queenie marveled at what a persuasive speaker Vinda was. She found herself feeling now that maybe she would survive this loneliness after all.


End file.
